Eyes
by EWWF
Summary: I'm horrible at reviews so I will just try my best. What happens when a boy who, until recently thought he was normal, finds out his true history. There are other characters that have a big importance too, but you will have to read to figure it out.


_Before you read...NOTE: This story is in bad condition and will be edited and new things added soon. As you can tell, from my other story, I get very anxious to get these on here. I will gladly accept you requests on what should happen. Also, I wrote this chapter a while ago, and I just found it and decided to put it up on here, but it is kind of juvenile and the next chapter will be better. (whenever I get that up!)_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1-The Beginning of my Problems**

She tightly wrapped her green shawl closely around her shoulders as the chilling breeze swept past her. The night was cold, but she didn't seem to care. She looked so peaceful, almost meditative. She came here almost every day, to Patrick's Hill. Which was covered in clovers, and soft to sit on. I follow her here, and she just watches the sun set until it is completely gone. Then, she quietly gets up, turns around, and walks back to her home.

She had a certain foreign quality about her, but one that I had never seen before. She had deep, dark brown hair and a fair complexion. She was wearing a long dress, with long sleeves. A green shawl, held itself tightly against her shoulders. The most striking feature was her eyes, which shimmered like water. I was absolutely mesmerized by her.

Today was like all the others. After the sunset, she got up and walked home. I followed her. As each step progressed my heartbeat got faster. She lived about two miles away, but I kept her pace, hidden in the trees, walking quietly. As we came to her house, she turned around. I panicked and tried to run, but instead froze like an idiot. She smiled and I just stared at her.

"Did you really think that I wouldn't notice you?" she was laughing.

"I…" I was speechless.

"Well, don't just stand there, you may come in."

"I really have to get going." I started to turn around, but she took hold of my arm and dragged me in.

It was no ordinary house. It was warm inside, and smelled like cinnamon. There were dried plants hanging all over the ceiling. She had no stove or other common appliances. There was a fire that I supposed she used to cook with. That was it, just one big room and a whole lot of nothing. Not even a chair or a bathroom.

"Do you like it? I redecorated it." she said as she looked around to admire her work, which looked, well, terrible.

"Uh…yeah…it is…. uh…pretty?"

"Why do you follow me everyday?"

"What? I do not."

"Yes you do. I see you everyday. And why did you follow me home today? Are you in _love_ with me or something?"

"I am not in love with _you."_

She didn't say anything. Her face was red and her eyes had changed. They looked angry and I could have sworn they were red. She got up, and with immense strength, she threw me out. I sat there shocked, but quickly got up when I seen her come to the door with a shotgun.

"DON'T COME BACK HERE AGAIN OR I WILL HAVE YOU KILLED!"

I ran so fast, that I tripped. Something grabbed my collar and pulled me up.

"You okay?" was what it said.

I turned around and nearly fainted. There was a huge horse right in front of me. I moved to look at the person riding it, but there was no one there.

"Did you just say something?" I asked the horse.

"Yeah, you deaf idiot, I asked if you were okay."

This time I did faint.

In the morning, I found myself on my doorstep. I was tired so I went to take a nap.

"What were you doing all night?" my mother screamed at me.

"I _don't_ know."

"What do you mean you _don't_ know?"

"Honestly ma. I have no clue!"

"Don't pull that with me. Were you with a girl? OH MY GOD! You were. HAROLD! Get your but down here. I caught James with a girl."

"WHAT!" came the voice from upstairs.

"NOOOO! I wasn't with a girl. I got lost in the woods." I couldn't believe what was happening.

"You come with me NOW!" my dad yelled. "Where is she?"

"Where is who? Dad, you have to listen, there was no girl!"

"Now I know how I felt when I was your age but you have to control yourself."

I burst out laughing. I felt crazy. So did my dad.

"This is no laughing matter, boy."

"Dad, don't give me the _talk_. I got lost in the woods, and fell asleep. Honest."

"You best not be lying to me."

"I'm not."

"Well then, I'm sorry. I'll go have a talk with your mother." And he walked away.

I heard some mumbling in the other room and a lot of "Harold, that boy lied to you". I was a little relieved when I heard "Ok fine…..well I suppose we can tell him now" but I was still worried. My dad came in with my mom.

"We believe you, but to avoid future trouble in this matter, your mother is going to stay with you at all times except school." My dad said with an annoyed look in his face.

"WHAT! That is like house arrest. I didn't even do anything."

"And we don't want you to do _anything_." my mom said.

"I am leaving. I can't live with you people anymore. I am 16, I can move in with Charlie."

"No……you can't live with him….how about grandma and grandpa?"

"So you _want_ me to leave." I couldn't believe what was happening. Yesterday I was happy and my parents actually wanted me, but now they were trying to kick me out. Something wasn't right, but I still had to leave.

"I'll be gone by sunset." And with that, I went upstairs to pack my things.

* * *

_Author's Note: The next chapter wil take a while. Sorry! School is almost over and I have finals to think about. But, I will have lots of free time over summer. Ü_


End file.
